Piling plate-shaped articles, especially glass panes standing roughly vertically on frames, support walls, and the like which are sloped roughly 6.degree. to 8.degree. from the vertical to the rear is known. In doing so not only a single pane of glass, but also several panes of glass can be piled on the frame. In particular, when several glass panes are piled on the frame and the space is limited in front of the frame, removing a single glass pane poses problems.
The problem of the invention is to make available a device with which plate-shaped articles, especially glass panes, can be easily removed individually from or deposited on a frame.